Loving The Little Things
by Oimino
Summary: They had fought with and against each other, separated and reunited and through good and bad times he had come to love her. But it was the little things, like how her zipper got stuck or the way she refused to marry him that made him crazy about her.


Before the world died his mother had once told him that love was about the little things. Like treasuring the way that special girl brushed her teeth or her drowsy eyes in the morning or the way she opened the front door. He was a child and he did not understand.

* * *

><p><em>X. A Little Thing Called Breasts<em>

"Sasuke I want an honest answer. Do you think my breasts are too small?"

Sasuke glanced up from the rapport he was currently writing in his living room. The girl in front of him that over the years had gone from comrade to enemy to friend had only moments ago entered his house and was already asking strange questions.

Even though he would never admit it he had studied her breast unbeknown to her and he found that they were neither big nor small but a nice middle size that fit her body proportions.

But sensing the distress in her voice he decided to step carefully and answered with a "what makes you think that?"

Sakura sat down next to him on the couch with a heavy sigh "I think working with Tsunade makes me self-conscious about my cup-size. I mean compared to hers mine are.." she trailed of as she felt her chest become flatter with each word.

Sasuke rubbed his temples not believing that he had this conversation "Sakura all girls have small breasts compared to Tsunade" he tried to reason with her. Wrong move.

The insecure female stared at him in disbelief "so you _do_ think they are small" she accused.

He lifted an eyebrow not understanding how she always ended up drawing the wrong conclusions like this "you know that's not-"

But she wasn't listening to him anymore. She was staring dissatisfied at the body part in question finding flaws that weren't there.

Sasuke tried not to follow her gaze even though the red top she was always wearing didn't show much which he was thankful for. He already had a tough time dealing with the fact that half of Konoha were ogling her long and fit legs, he didn't need them to turn their attention to more private areas as well.

He was brutally ripped from his thoughts when Sakura suddenly pressed her breasts together in an attempt to make them look bigger.

Sasukes cheeks flushed a soft pink "what are you-"

"Touch them Sasuke"

Sasuke stared in disbelief his face turning redder "w-what?"

"Touch my breasts and tell me what you think"

"No"

"Just a little squeeze"

"No"

"It won't take more than a second"

"I won't"

"Touch them, dammit!"

"Fine!"

Her mood swings lighted his own temper and with more force than needed he grabbed her breasts. _Soft_. The aggressive movement took Sakura by surprise and before she could stop herself she moaned.

The seductive noise made them both freeze. Slowly their eyes met. Sakuras face was now as red as his had been moments ago. Sasuke was surprisingly calm. He didn't let go. Awkward.

"so uhh..." was the only thing her clouded mind could come up with. How did you change the subject in this situation?

Luckily the piercing silence didn't last long as she suddenly found herself slung over Sasukes shoulder. Surprise kept her from struggling as her brain tried to figure out why her feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

He repositioned her a bit to carry her more comfortably.

"_You_ started it, now _we_ finish it" was his response as he sped up the stairs towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>X. A Little Thing Called Wanting<em>

She starred longingly out the dark window at the stars wondering how he was doing. Was the mission over? Would he return soon? Would he be alive? Her stomach clenched uncomfortably as she tried not to think of the one month long separation. She concentrated on the task at hand: slicing tomatoes for her midnight sandwich. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the shadow creeping up on her from behind. She first became aware when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist pressing her against a hard chest. Lips brushed the shell of her ear.

"I want you"

She whirled around in his embrace slipped her arms around his neck and eagerly pressed her lips to his. They tasted of blood and dirt and _him_ and she loved it.

_X. A Little Thing Called A Zipper_

"Sasuke can you zip up my dress?" Sakura asked turning her bare back to him.

The dark haired boy straightened his tie and went to help her. She was wearing a lovely green strapless dress that swayed elegantly around her knees. A zipper on the back went from between her shoulder blades and all the way down her spine. She held onto the upper part of the dress as she waited for her boyfriend to zip it up.

Sasuke grabbed the little zipper between two fingers and proceeded to pull it up. Unfortunately it was stuck and it slipped between his fingers resulting in his hand sliding up Sakuras back due to the force he had put in the motion. The pink-haired girl's only response was a soft giggle.

Sasuke paused. His fingertips tingled with the sensation and he felt the warmth they had received spread through his hand, wrist and continue up his arm. With eyes clouded with sudden desire he watched her patiently waiting for him to continue. Innocently. Not knowing that a wolf had just entered the room eager to devour her.

He took pleasure in this. The fact that she had no idea of his intentions. Of what he wanted to do to her right now. And that any time now he could attack her. Enlighten her.

He noticed the bra peeking through the curtains of the dress and recognised it as one of her few lacy ones. And without considering it further his fingers slipped under the dress and pushed it down.

Sakura cried out in surprise, much to his delight and he attacked the nape of her neck with teeth and lips and felt every bit like the wolf that he was.

With little effort Sakura tried to stop him "Sasuke we have to go or we won't make it in time".

She wanted to sound more convincing but she was too focused on his hands caressing her stomach and her hips. "It's Narutos birthday! We are his best friends we have to be there". She wanted to say more but her mind went completely blank the second his lips touched her ear.

He smirked against her skin "They won't mind us being a little late".

* * *

><p><em>X. A Little Thing Called Marriage<em>

"Yo-You are getting married?". Sakura stared in disbelief at the couple across the table. Hinata nodded shyly while Naruto proudly placed an arm around her shoulders. The few remnants of food on their plates and the cosy atmosphere in the restaurant were instantly forgotten.

Sasuke smirked beside her "about time dobe".

Sakura glanced with caution from her boyfriend to the pair of lovers across the table "Don't you think it's a bit too early for that? I mean.. you're only 20. You have time right?".

With a lifted eyebrow the Uchiha met her eyes "It's perfectly normal for ninjas to marry at an early age. After all we have no guarantee that we will live long enough to reach what you consider proper marrying age"

The medical ninja smiled apologetically feeling the mood dropping "I'm sorry I didn't mean to burst your bubble. I'm really happy for you, you just surprised me. I mean I don't even know if I ever want to get married".

The table went completely silent.

"What?" Sasuke asked as if he hadn't quite heard her. Sakura even though knowing that she had stepped on a landmine wasn't about to back down "I'm just not sure I want to marry" she repeated stubbornly.

"Of course you're going to get married. If I am going to restore my clan then I need my wife to be an Uchiha as well". He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura shrugged and waved her hand dismissively "We don't need to be married to make adorable babies" she argued.

"We do if we want adorable Uchiha babies" he countered.

Sakura feeling her temper flaring now turned around in her seat to face him fully "Jeez Sasuke it's not like I'm going to run away with your brother. You don't have to tie me down like that"

Naruto and Hinata were completely forgotten as Sakura and Sasuke glared intently at each other.

"Marry me"

"Hell no!"

"I'm serious. Marry me"

"So am I. Fuck. No."

"Just become my wife, dammit!"

Sakura jumped up from her seat rage jamming her teeth together and burning her eyes "Why can't we just love each other, have some wild monkey sex and make some beautiful babies? Why is it so important to get married?" she yelled in frustration.

Sasuke jumped up as well "Because I love you and I want to buy you a ring that is so fucking huge that no man will ever dare to approach you again. You're mine dammit!"

She was just about to throw a comeback in his face when she registered what he had said. She blinked a couple of times as she processed the words. He simply stared at the ground, embarrassed that it had slipped out.

"Wow"

"..."

Pause.

"You know you make that damn overprotective stuff sound so sexy" she whispered anger slipping through her fingers.

He just shrugged "That's what I do" he answered with a smirk embarrassment fading as he felt his victory coming closer.

Sakura crossed her arms and looked at him with a contemplating gaze "I'm not saying right now, but in the future I might want to marry you" she admitted.

The thought 'Like I would give you a choice' crossed his mind but instead he gave her one of those rare treasured smiles "I'm glad".

Pause.

"Can we still have wild monkey sex?"

"You bet"

And with no further ado she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the restaurant.

Hinata and Naruto sat in silence and watched them leave. Finally Hinata looked up at her fiancé concern showing in her eyes "will they be all right?".

Naruto gave her a comforting squeeze as his arm was still around her shoulders and smiled "Of course. That's just their way of bonding". He smiled down at her and she felt her worries disappear "I suppose you're right".

Naruto nodded reassuringly. He then glanced at the empty plates on the table.

"Man I'm glad they paid for their food before they left"

"Um, Naruto? They didn't"

"Bastards"

* * *

><p><em>X. A Little Thing Called Water<em>

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke, wake up"

"Sasuke!"

With much effort the tired shinobi in question turned onto his back and looked at his at the moment not so beloved wife. "What?" he asked grumpily.

"I think my water just broke" she whispered panic evident in her voice.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes with two fingers and sighed. "You're not pregnant Sakura"

Sakura stared at him in disbelief "I'm not?"

Sasuke supported himself on one elbow and pointed over her shoulder to a little cradle next to their bed.

"You gave birth two weeks ago" he explained.

Sakura gently rubbed her empty stomach "ohh.. Wait then how come my thighs are wet? "

Before she could start panicking over whether she would have to start buying diapers for two he quickly pulled the blanket off of her and pulled her right thigh a little to the side revealing a hole in the water madras they were laying on which was the cause of the situation.

"I told you, you shouldn't sleep with that kunai strapped to your thigh" he muttered

Sakura stuck her tong out at him "well I told you to get us a real bed".

He pouted. She decided that it had to be because of his sleep being interrupted. "But it keeps poking me" he whined. Actually whined. It had to be the lack of sleep.

"Yeah well I'll remove mine, when you remove yours" she said and she wasn't talking about weapons made of metal anymore.

He just shrugged it off "It's your fault for talking about wet thighs".

"Touché"

* * *

><p>Before the world died his mother had once told him that love was about the little things. He had been a child and he did not understand.<p>

But sometimes he would look back past all the blood, the tears and the hate and he would remember her in all her pink, eccentric glory. Remember that devilish zipper, the various marriage rejections, her damn seductive insecurity, her midnight sandwiches and all those little things that were _her_.

And he would turn over, watch her sleep by his side, snoring slightly and smile.

He was now a man, in love and he understood.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this story by picking out some random words and then write a situation based upon them which is why the topics might seem a bit.. you know: random.

I dared to make this story a Romance/_Humor_ and since I'm still pretty new with the whole comedy thing I would appreciate your thoughts on this part as well as the entire story as a whole.

Thank you


End file.
